Podróż naokoło świata w 80-ciu dniach/32
| autor=Juliusz Verne | sekcja=Rozdział XXXII | poprzedni=Rozdział XXXI | następny=Rozdział XXXIII | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XXXII Dalsze przeciwności. Unosząc się na falach, statek »China« zabierał ostatnią nadzieję Phileasa Fogg. W samej rzeczy żaden inny statek, idący z Ameryki do Europy, nie mógł służyć projektom pana Fogg. »Pereire«, statek Towarzystwa francuskiego transatlantyckiego, piękny parowiec, przewyższający szybkością i wygodnem urządzeniem wszystkie inne, wyruszał dopiero pojutrze, 14 grudnia. Przytem, jak inne statki Towarzystwa hamburskiego, nie udawał się wprost do Liverpolu lub Londynu, lecz do Havru, co znacznie opóźniłoby przybycie pana Fogg do Anglii. Co do statków Imman, z których jeden, »City of Paris«, wyruszał jutro na pełne morze, to o nich nawet myśleć nie można było. Te statki, przeznaczone dla emigrantów, są słabej konstrukcyi i szybkość ich jest średnia. Na przeprawę z New-Yorku do Anglii więcej wymagały czasu, niż go miał pan Fogg, by przybyć na czas do Londynu. O tem wszystkiem wiedział już dżentelman z bedekerem w ręku. Obieżyświat był w rozpaczy. Myśl, iż się spóźnili o 45 minut na statek, dobijała go. To było wyłącznie jego winą, myślał, gdyż zamiast pomagać swemu panu, gromadził tylko przeszkody na jego drodze. A gdy policzył sumy stracone w podróży i z jego przyczyny, gdy dołączył do tego przegrany zakład, stało się jasnem, iż pan Fogg jest zrujnowanym; na samą myśl o tem biedny chłopak obrzucał się przekleństwami. Pan Fogg jednakże nie robił mu żadnych wyrzutów i, opuściwszy port, rzekł tylko: — Zobaczymy jutro. Chodźcie. Pan Fogg, pani Aouda, Obieżyświat i Fix, przebywszy Hudson, wsiedli do doróżki, która ich zawiozła do hotelu Saint-Nicolas. Noc była krótką dla Phileasa Fogg, który spał snem spokojnym, lecz niezmiernie długą się wydawała pani Aoudzie i jej towarzyszom, którzy z niepokoju i wzruszenia oka zamknąć nie mogli. Nazajutrz, był to 12 grudnia. Od 12-go więc, 7-mej godziny rano, do 21-go, godziny 8-mej minut 45 wieczorem, pozostawało tylko dni 9, godzin 13 i minut 45. Gdyby pan Fogg zdążył był na statek »China«, byłby przybył do Liverpolu, a następnie do Londynu w czasie oznaczonym. Pan Fogg opuścił hotel, uprzedzając pozostałych, by w każdej chwili byli gotowi do odjazdu. Następnie udał się na brzegi Hudsonu i między mnóstwem statków odszukał takie, które się na pełne morze wybierały. Z tych jednakże żaden nie odpowiadał jego wymaganiom. Wszelkie starania dżentelmana pozbijały się o nic, gdy o 120 sążni od brzegu zauważył statek kupiecki o ładnej budowie. Dym, uchodzący przez komin, wskazywał, iż statek gotuje się do odjazdu. Phileas Fogg wsiadł do łódki i w kilka chwil dosięgnął parostatku »Henrietta«. Kapitan »Henrietty« był na pokładzie. Phileas Fogg kazał go zawołać. Stanął przed nim człowiek lat 50-ciu, prawdziwy wilk morski o dużych oczach, cerze miedzi oksydowanej, włosach rudych. — Czy pan jesteś kapitanem? — spytał go pan Fogg. — Tak. — Jestem Phileas Fogg z Londynu. — A ja Andreas Speedy z Cardifu. — Kiedy pan wyrusza w drogę? — Za godzinę! — Dokąd? — Do Bordeaux. — A pański ładunek? — Nie mam żadnego. — A ma pan pasażerów? — Nie, nigdy ich nie mam, wiozę tylko towary. — Czy bieg pańskiego statku jest szybki? — Jedenaście do dwunastu węzłów. »Henrietta« jest dobrze znaną. — Czy nie zechcesz pan przewieźć cztery osoby do Liverpolu? — Do Liverpolu? Dlaczego nie do Chin? — Mówię, do Liverpolu! — Nie! — Nie? — Nie! Jestem w drodze do Bordeaux i jadę do Bordeaux! — Za żadną cenę? Kapitan wypowiedział ostatnie słowa tonem stanowczym. — A właściciel »Henrietty«? — Właściciel — to ja. Statek należy do mnie. — Wynajmuję go. — Nie wynajmę! — Więc go kupuję. — Nie sprzedam! Pan Fogg nie stracił nic ze swego zwykłego spokoju, choć położenie stawało się poważnem. Dotychczas pieniądz, usuwał wszelkie przeszkody, tym razem sposób ten tak zawsze skuteczny, chybił. Trzeba bądź co bądź znaleźć jaki środek przebycia Atlantyku. Po dłuższym namyśle odezwał się pan Fogg: — Czy zechcesz nas zawieźć do Bordeaux? — Nie, nawet wówczas, gdy pan zapłacisz 200 dolarów. — Dam panu 2000. — Od osoby? — Od osoby. I jest was czterech? — Czterech! Kapitan Speedy, czujący wstręt do wszelkich pasażerów, począł się drapać w czoło, jakby zamierzał zedrzeć z niego wierzchnią skórę. — Osiem tysięcy dolarów zarobku! Hm... — mówił do siebie. — Pasażerowie, płacący po 2 tysiące dolarów, to już nie pasażerowie, to drogocenne towary. — Odjeżdżam o 9-tej zrana — rzekł spokojnie kapitan — jeżeli pan wraz z innymi tu będzie?... — O 9-tej będziemy na pokładzie! — odparł spokojnie pan Fogg, Była dopiero 8-ma minut 30, gdy pan Fogg, przybywszy do hotelu Saint-Nicolas, oznajmił towarzyszom, iż jadą do Bordeaux i zaproponował ze zwykłą uprzejmością panu Fix, by towarzyszył im w tej podróży. W chwili, gdy »Henrietta« miała odbić od brzegu, wszyscy byli już na pokładzie.